


Shade, Hue, Color

by DilemmaOf_A_Username



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enjoy!, I really don't know, Poetry, Things happen and I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilemmaOf_A_Username/pseuds/DilemmaOf_A_Username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! This is a random poem that I wrote during Chemistry. Gotta love Chemistry. Anyway, thank you for making it to the end. Have a good weekend.<br/>Love,<br/>Miss Daisie</p></blockquote>





	Shade, Hue, Color

I’m dead and alive 

And wrapped in cloth of white,

Splashed with the blood of my guilt

And woven with the black of my pain.

Glimmers of happiness flash in the golden tassels

While tinkling bells of silver sing of calm.

Soft blues slip through my fingers and soothe me to sleep 

As I cry shades of green.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is a random poem that I wrote during Chemistry. Gotta love Chemistry. Anyway, thank you for making it to the end. Have a good weekend.  
> Love,  
> Miss Daisie


End file.
